Where to Tell Me
by crystal-tokyo-princess
Summary: BV after Buu. Our Prince has not returned, and how fairs his lovely Lady?


Where to Tell Me

Where to Tell Me  
by crystal_tokyo_princess

Author's Note: I just wanted to make a point about something! ;-) I've seen so many fics where people express their love through sex -- love isn't like that. You don't have to have to get naked and hop in bed to show how much your love means. Because, as you see ... me putting it that way isn't so appealing, is it? 

***

She'd sat for hours -- watching, waiting, listening; to no avail. No sound of doors opening or closing, nothing that would give her solace from the sinking emptiness in her gut; instead the room was filled with her rasping sobs. She knew he was alive, but he had not returned, and she knew not why; she wondered regretfully if she had said something, done something, done anything, that had caused him to never wish to return after this one battle; this final battle. Bulma drew her knees to her chest, hugging her legs tightly to herself, and though she gasped and sobbed, there was no fluid left for tears.

Tissues littered the floor, like some surreal battleground where dead soldiers dotted the ground, white specks of sorrow against the darkened battlefield, a surreal memorial to a terrible loss of life and love. A terrible loss that cried out silently for a warrior to return home after a long, wearisome battle -- a battle he seemed fated not to return from. A son had returned safely, but the proud prince had not. 

Trunks was all she had left of Vegeta. Their purple-haired son who was asleep; he was strong as his father, but mischievous and mannerly at the same time, with a kindness that could only have come from his human side. The Saiyan side would simply not allow it...

And that thought caused Bulma to sob loudly, wailing and gasping, and hiccuping, too. Vegeta simply didn't love her, it was impossible for him to do so. He had been bred and born on Planet Vegeta, and raised to suppress emotions, and eventually he had learned not have them at all. Had learned to have no emotion but hate and the sick joy of loving and killing. Love was as foreign to him as the her world had been in the beginning, and probably would always be, to him. They were as different as two people could be; after all, they were from different worlds, two different cultures.

Bulma lay back into the sheets and pulled the comforter around herself, and hugging the pillow, fell into a fretful sleep.

***

Footsteps in the hallway, a low moaning creak of floorboards. Bulma awoke, startled, not daring to breathe as her sleep-muddled mind sought the one thing she wanted most to see and feel and hear in the waking world. She wanted him, and she hoped, beyond all hope, that it was he who tiptoed --almost -- silently to the door of the bedroom they shared. She sat up and pushed the comforter back, shuddering with anticipation. It was him -- she _knew _it, she could feel it!

And there he was, standing in the doorway, his usually stern face drawn inward, saddened, broken, worn. It broke her heart to see him this way; to have to see his stern, sharp features distorted with pain, and she buried her face in her hands, unwilling to see the tableau before her. And then before she knew it, he had rushed over to her and buried his head in her lap, and begun making ragged, rasping noises, somewhere between a choke and a sob. The sound itself caused Bulma to once again burst into tears, and, crying, she forced Vegeta's head up, to force him to look into her eyes. Those deep, dark eyes of his...

"Don't ever, ever, EVER ... leave me again..." she whispered huskily, tears streaming down her cheeks as she pressed her lips lightly to his.

"I won't," he whispered back in his harsh voice, but almost gently rather than roughly, as he began to kiss her lightly on the lips, and then descended into a more passionate kiss. She melted against his chest, and then he drew away, "Bulma ... I am... sorry for not realizing how much I love you ... how much this word "love" means."

And that caused Bulma to cry even harder, wracking sobs of joy; it was the one thing she had always wished for Vegeta to say to her and he had said it!


End file.
